The present relates in general to fishing rods, and more particularly to a lightweight fishing pole tip signal light for indicating the position or movement of the tip portion of the fishing pole at night or under conditions of low visibility.
A number of devices have been previously known in the prior art wherein some form of light emitting device or arrangement is associated with a fishing pole for illuminating the length of the fishing pole or indicating the position or movement of the fishing pole tip to enable a person using the fishing pole to see the tip position at night or under conditions of low visibility. Such prior art devices have, for the most part, been relatively bulky or cumbersome to use and relatively expensive. Further, many of such prior art devices are not mounted at the tip of the pole and therefore do not accurately indicate the position or movement of the tip which occurs when a fish strikes the hook on a line guided on the pole through an eye or guide ring on the tip. Further, the prior art devices frequently interfered with operation of the fishing pole because of their excessive weight and size.
It has been thought by many fisherman that the best fishing, in a number of areas, is found to occur at night, especially in surf fishing and the like. Unless some means is provided on the fishing pole itself for indicating when a fish has struck the hook on the fishing line guided by the fishing pole, it is very difficult for the fisherman to know when he has a strike or a nibble. Also, if the fishing pole is dropped in shallow water or on the ground during night fishing, it is often difficult to locate the fishing pole. Many fisherman who engage in night fishing currently rely on the use of flashlights or lanterns or other cumbersome devices to cast sufficient light to enable the fisherman to see the position or movement of the fishing pole, but the use of such sources of light create disadvantages to night fishing in many respects.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is the provision of a novel lightweight fishing pole tip lighting device for permitting visual observation of the position or movement of the fishing pole tip, wherein the device is economical and can be readily attached to the tips of existing fishing poles and does not interfere with the normal functioning of the fishing pole, and which makes use of convenient LED light emitting devices.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings illustrating a preferred embodiment of the invention.